


Of Faces and Smiles

by ayaMASO



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, What Kanda thinks about Allen, Yullen, ish, just so...maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: And Kanda wondered, if he was able to meet Allen or maybe, if worse came to worst, the 14th again, what kind of smiles would the younger boy made this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036659) by [a1y_puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff). 



> .  
>  This story take place before The Strings  
> .  
> D.Gray-man--especially Yullen really has invaded my mind lately, so then i came up with the idea to write down this story. Hope you'll like it tho
> 
> And again, thank you so much a1y_puff for beta-reading this~
> 
> Enjoy then~  
> .  
> .  
> standard disclaimer applied

.

.

.

When Kanda finally freed himself from the fake memories that The Damn Thing had planted inside his head, he never. Expected. This.

What he meant by _this_ , was that the one who was known as the nicest and wise General--Froi Tiedoll--to come and say that he was to become the next General--replacing Cross Marian who was presumably died--after discovering Kanda had already passed his critical point in synchronization with Mugen in his battle against Skin Bolic.

Yet, he agreed to become a General, he must trade his freedom given by Allen by tying himself even more to The Black Order who he hated wholeheartedly.

"Where are you going, Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll asked, cradling the broken Timcanpy in his hands. Kanda snorted, grabbed Mugen and placed it by his waist.

Eyeing Allen’s yellow golem some more, he said, "Finding the beansprout."

"Are you sure you want to find Allen Walker--the 14th... alone?" his ex-Master asked, shoulders tensing ever so slightly and a hint of worry was clear in his voice.

"He's still Allen Walker, don't you forget that, General Tiedoll," he gritted out. He hated the way people inside the Order addressed the Bean with that name, as if Allen had never been their friend in the first place. Though maybe right now that brat’s existence had already vanished from this world, he still hated it. So much. "And if he turned out to be that fucking Noah when I find him, then I'll kill him."

"If that’s your decision, then I suppose I have no other choice," he said, patting Kanda lightly on the shoulder.

Kanda glared at the older man and swatted Tiedoll's hand away. "Don't touch me, old man," he hissed and much to his dismay, Tiedoll merely laughed, saying something like he was so cute then rambling nonsense.

"Che."

"General Tiedoll, Allen Walker is nowhere to be found," one of the finders said. Tiedoll nodded, then proceeded to tell the Order with his golem.

Kanda growled low in his throat. Just where the hell did the Sprout go to? Did he decide to run away? No. That brat wouldn't do something like that, he wasn't a coward.

Or... did that bastard Lvellie's puppet had captured him and left Johnny--who was also missing--somewhere? If that was the case, he would definitely kick those damn central dogs’ asses.

But what if Allen had already turned into that fucking Noah? Would he still be able to kill him--his comrade, partner, and, even if he hated to admit it... his _friend_? The one who gave him and Alma freedom? Would he still be able to do it?

He hated himself for being weak in this damn situation. But could anyone blame him? He was in a great dilemma. He was the one who awakened the Noah inside of Allen, who made the Order turn their back at the younger boy. He made a promise to kill Allen when the 14th took over his body... and yet, for the first time in his short second life, he hesitated to do that.

Exhaling loudly, he closed his eyes. Soon, flashes of Allen's many smiling faces flooded his mind. From that annoyingly fake smile to the rare, genuine smiles. And one of the smiles that Kanda knew he came to hate so much was that smile. The one Allen used as if everything was going to be okay, like nothing ever fucking happened when the reality told them otherwise. He just fucking hated it for God’s sake.

He opened his eyes, grabbed his uniform and turned on his heels. "Tell Komui and the Order to stop searching for the beansprout. He's mine," he stated sharply, and didn't bother to spare a glance towards Tiedoll who gave him a small fatherly smile.

And Kanda wondered, if he was able to meet Allen or maybe, if worse came to worst, the 14th again, what kind of smiles would the younger boy made this time.

 

 

 

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any comments or critics, so don't mind to share what you think :))
> 
> Thank you so much~


End file.
